You belong with me
by turle
Summary: These are chapters featuring various songs that can be used to describe Ash and Misty's relationship. First chp. You belong with me; I also take suggestions for songs for other chaps in the story. Please remember to read and review!
1. You belong with me

**Me: **Hey guys and gals! This time I'm doing my first song-fic, yes another author does a song-fic so sue me! (Don't you dare try it owners of Pokémon Franchise! Or Taylor Swift! ) And yes I'm using Taylor Swift's song "You belong with me" but instead of Misty point of view its Ash's. I don't understand why people rarely use Ash's point of view for this song I don't care if the lyrics mean a girl's point of view it's my fan fiction story.

I was inspired to do this from Ash's point of view from a fan fiction story I read about Dawn and Kenny the author (forgot name) supports Paul and Dawn and Kenny and Dawn but the second one more, so anyway the author did the song from Kenny's point of view where Dawn is dating Paul and later Kenny and Dawn got together at the end. It was good. No flames from this story or mine.

**Summary:** In this story Ash knows about his feelings for Misty (YAY!) but Misty does know her feelings for Ash (YAY! again) but thinks he doesn't feels the same and unfortunately dates…UGH…Rudy. (BOO!) And Ash has to deal with this situation. (BOO! again)

**Me: **If you're wondering where my co-host of stories June is she's studying for us(me and June) for the upcoming finals right now and can't co-host with me and so after this I might go on a little Hiatus(break) as well so taking her place for the first time is…Ash and Misty! Now if you excuse me I have to go Barf in my toilet for including Rudy in this story and him…and…Misty…being in… (Runs to the toilet)

**Misty: **Yay! Another pokeshipping story! And if Turtle got to finish his statement he would have said to also study with June after barfing. He doesn't own Taylor Swift's song.

**Ash: **Turtle doesn't own Pokémon if you didn't catch the earlier statement. Satoshi Tajiri does. (Not me! Thought Ash.)

**Ash and Misty:** On with our story!

* * *

><p><strong>You Belong With Me<strong>

Ash and Misty=12 Rudy=13(I think he was either the same age or a year older in the show, then again I really really don't care.) Remember Boy's point of view. (Ash's Pov) MarillxPikachu as well.

* * *

><p>You were over my house today. You came over to hang out today like we always do and to talk. We talked about our favorite things our favorite Pokémon, songs, and dreams and the usual we battled a little. We were having a great time until he called.<p>

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said _

'_Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do _

He called when we were in my room eating pizza and watching TV. I was sad when he called he always called when we are having the most fun together; whenever I felt it's the right moment to tell you I like you…more than my best friend; to tell you that I'm in love with you Misty. Rudy called he wanted to tell you about his new training technique that involved dancing and music.

"Rudy I thought you were training your Pokémon not teaching them to be ballerinas." you joked.

"Hey! I'm being serious this is not something to make light of…and my Pokémon are not ballerinas!" he said.

"Oh, come on Rudy I was only kidding stop being such a baby." you said.

"I'm not being a baby and beside's you're the one who started it by insulting me!" he says.

"I wasn't insulting you or your Pokémon and I didn't start it you're the one who can't take a joke!" you yell. Soon Pikachu and Marill come in after hearing you to argue a bit.

_I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know you're story like I do_

After few minute's you stop arguing and hang up on each other. You seem a bit frustrated after the fight and I turn on one of your favorite songs to cheer you up. It's Crush by Mandy Moore sometimes I wonder why your favorite song is about having a crush on your best friend. I also wonder why you never play it when Rudy's around only when I'm near.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts_

_She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

Sometimes I wonder if you feel the same way about me because of that song but it couldn't be he's a gym leader and I'm just an immature little kid. I couldn't offer you all the things he can get you. I wish I could know how you feel about me but you would probably just hit me like you always do, only this time not playing around or worse laugh in my face and never want to be my best friend again. I don't think I could handle that I need you in my life even if I would have to deal with you liking another guy. But still…

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me, you belong with me_

_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself_

_Hey, isn't this easy?_

After what happened last week I have barely seen you. Pikachu is sad as well since he can't see Marill but he misses you too. I called you hoping to check if you were okay but you told me we should talk later at Amity Square tomorrow. I found you sitting on a bench talking with Marill._ "It was a good thing I brought Pikachu with me."_ I thought. I bought some ice cream for us our favorites chocolate for you and vanilla for me. I also bought some scoops for Marill and Pikachu as well. After eating some ice cream you finally talk. You talk about how Rudy has been getting on your case for the last few days. Tears are starting to form in your eyes so I do my best to stop you from crying.

"You know I think I know why he's so upset."I said. You look at me wondering what I'm getting at. "He's probably upset because he thinks you found out about him being a ballerina." I said laughing soon you followed.

"Y-Yeah and he probably has a tutu and everything." You say and we laugh even harder. "Ash thanks for cheering me up it was really nice of you." I hear you say. I feel my face go warm after you said that.

_And you've got a smile that can light this whole town_

_I haven't seen in a while since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine, I know you better than that_

_Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

_She's Cheer Captain, and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

When I saw you smile I felt my heart jump from my chest. You have such a beautiful smile, too. "It's nice to see you smile again." I say while I think I see some pink on your cheeks.

"Ash…you know it's nice to hang out like this I wish Rudy was more like you." My heart suddenly feels like doing back flips after hearing that.

"R-Really, Misty do you mean that." I say hoping.

"Really." You say as you lean closer looking into my eyes. I feel like I would die from the heat on my face if you stare any longer at me.

"Misty." I say while leaning closer to your face my eyes not breaking our gaze. "I…" Soon I hear someone coming near us. Its Rudy coming towards us or rather towards you. I see you look at me with sadness in your eyes as I say that you should go with him. As you leave I see him pull you into a kiss and he glares at me.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know?_

_Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

It was around 7:00 when I got a call from you I heard you sobbing and asking me to come over. I ran from my house to yours with Pikachu at my side wondering what's wrong and how I can cheer you up.

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry_

_And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams_

_Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me_

I came by your house and knocked on the door Daisy answered and told me where you're in your room. I come into your room and I find you crying you're not very pretty when you cry. "Misty…what happened?"

"A-Ash its R-Rudy h-he's ch-cheating on me!" I here you cry again as my anger boils up from hearing that.

"Well Rudy's a jerk for cheating on you then I'll make him pay. He doesn't know he just lost jewel." I say as you lift your head up and look at me.

"Do you really mean that Ash? I-I'm a jewel?" you said.

"Yeah the most beautiful jewel in the world." I say staring at you as you wipe your tears away. "Rudy's a fool for doing that to you." Pikachu takes Marill somewhere else leaving us alone.

"Oh, Ash!" you say as you run up and kiss me on...the lips. My face feels like it's been hit by a Charizard's flamethrower. I suddenly feel numb all over unable to do anything. You break apart with anguish on your face, as if you wanted me to kiss back. I suddenly gain all motion and as you're about to cry I pull you into a kiss letting you know I feel the same way.

You kiss back making my heart fill with joy as I deepen the kiss as well. After a while we break apart smiling. "You know I always liked you more than my best friend, I love you." I say resting my forehead on yours.

"I always liked you more than my best friend too and I love you as well." you said. "The only reason I dated Rudy was that I thought you wouldn't feel the same way."

"Well that's in the past I'm glad your mine now." I say as I bring you into another kiss. Soon Pikachu and Marill walk back in with their tails entwined with each other signaling their relationship as well. Everything is now perfect for me.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time, how could you not know?_

_Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me?_

_You belong with me_

A few days later we went by Rudy's house for our revenge and let's just say I will never ever make Misty made unless we are joking. A combination of Marill's water gun and Pikachu's thunderbolt along with Gyrados's flamethrower makes me think he is not going to be well in the morning. Oh and how can I forget Misty's mallet, too.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> I stumbled onto the song "Crush by Mandy Moore" on YouTube by accident and I kind of liked it since I have a crush on my friend and can relate to the song. I don't see her much but I always look back on the good times we had and remember why I really like her...Oh, sorry I…um...spaced out a bit.(blushing) Anyway how was the story did I do a good job with it. Also why doesn't anybody review my stories people come on it all the time I checked but only three reviews? In all! I don't care if you liked it or not just review if it was bad review if it was good review just don't flame me to much if it was bad. Ash? Misty? How was it?

**Ash: **I thought the ending was pretty good.

**Misty: **I liked the ending as well also Turtle doesn't own Crush.

**Me: Review please.**

**Misty: Review please; unless you want to end up like Rudy.**


	2. Favorite Girl

**Me: Hey, guys sorry for getting this up so late but I had to deal with a lot of things, but I'm sure you don't want to know or care about my personal life.**

**June: I know I don't.**

**Me: *Glares* Stay out of this.**

**June: No, I don't feel like it.**

**Me: Ugh, anyway, DarkSummerAngle13, sorry but I'm still working on your suggestion and I'll try to make it after the next chapter because I'm going to be doing these in a pattern boy, boy, girl, girl views and then one with no views at all; the next chapter is going to be a parallel version of this.**

**June: Can I tell them what song is going to be used this week?**

**Me: Knock yourself out. No, seriously knock yourself out please. *June punches me* Ow!**

**June: The name of this chapter along with the song being used is Favorite Girl by Justin Beiber. *sighs* Justin Beiber, I love him.**

**Me: Blech! Now before you even start, no I don't like Beiber or his music but I found this video on YouTube that used this song with pokeshipping and it was a really good video, and I wanted to write a story about it with the song. You should listen to it weather you like Justin Beiber or not here it is: **

**http:/ www. youtube .com/ watch? V=aErhpJiLs0**

**What is it with lots of singers whose first name is Justin? Justin Timberlake, Justin DeRulo and Justin Beiber. I swear if I find another singer named Justin I will scream. **

**June: Oh, shut up! Let's get this story started! **

**(Ash is in Sinnoh and is thinking of Misty. Ash and Misty= 13)**

* * *

><p><em>Ahh ah ah oh,<em>

_Ahh ah ah oh,_

_Ahh ah ah oh,_

_Ahh ah ah oh,_

_I always knew you were the best _

_The coolest girl I know_

_So prettier than all the rest _

_The star of my show_

I miss you. I really do Misty. I remember when I first met you. You fished me and Pikachu out of a river while we were trying to get away from the flock of Spearow. It's got to be the weirdest and funniest way to met someone, especially if they're your best friend. But it's also the most memorable and one of my most cherished memories of us when we used to travel together.

We used to argue so much every day, you used to call me short, Mr. Pokemon Master (with sarcasm I might add), dense, idiot, immature and I used to call you scrawny, winy, bossy, ugly and a brat. But you were far from those I knew that you were pretty, prettier than your sisters even, you all so the coolest person I know. And you're an awesome Pokémon trainer even better than me.

_So many times I wished you'd be the one for me_

_But never knew it'd get like this, girl,_

_Whatcha do to me?_

_You're who I'm thinking of_

_And Girl you ain't my runner up_

_No matter what you're always number one_

I remember wishing I could tell you how I felt. How I truly really felt about you. That I… really care about you and like you more than my best friend. At first I thought you were some mean, bossy person, who I unfortunately had to travel with until I paid them back. Soon after I got to know the real you which was this kind, caring, compassionate person who is also very vulnerable on the inside and hides it with her violent tendencies and toughness.

When we separated I knew I was going to miss you a lot, I just never thought that I would miss you this much. I'm always thinking of you and everything reminds me of you or something related to you. People used to say that you'll never be a Water-type Pokémon Master, but I never once believed them I always believed that you will become a Water-type Pokémon Master and even if you don't you're always one to me.

_My prized possession, one and only_

_Adore ya, girl want ya_

_The one I can't live without_

_That's you, that's you_

_You're my special little lady_

_The one that makes me crazy_

_Of all the girls I ever known _

_It's you, it's you_

_My favorite, my favorite, my favorite _

_My favorite girl, my favorite girl_

Of all the things I carry with me on my journey, your handkerchief and lure are the most important to me; they make me feel closer to you. You have no idea what it has been like without you here with me. No one can ever replace you Misty not May or Dawn they're okay but they're not you. May can never be scared of bug Pokémon like you. Dawn can never cheer as loud as or better than you. You're the only one that can make me so sad that I don't want to train my Pokémon and so happy that I feel like I can do almost anything. The only one that can drive me crazy as you do. Heh, I guess you're special then, especially to me.

_You're used to going out your way to impress these Mr. Wrongs_

_But you can be yourself with me, I'll take you as you are_

_I know they said believe in love is a dream that can't be real_

_But girl let's write a fairytale and show'em how it feels_

Rudy. If there's anyone I hate I hate it's him and that Danny guy from Navel Island. Rudy that guy really gets on my nerves on how he just came up to you and thinks he could charm you of your feet. But the thing is it worked you looked like you wanted all that attention and you were paying more attention to him than to me. I was so jealous that it threw my game of and I called Charizard who still wouldn't listen to me then during the test.

And when we were battling my Squirtle against his Starmie; that when it used Thunderbolt I was disoriented and helpless it wasn't until you yelled at me to get my act together that I figured out a strategy and won the match. It made me realize that you aren't going to be by my side forever.

Danny, all he said that you were pretty and had a pretty name and you went all gaga. I can't believe you were more worried about him some stranger we just met than me when we were climbing the mountain. When we got to the top when you ran towards me and Danny I thought you were glad to see me, but no you were gladder to see him than me.

_You're who I'm thinking of_

_Girl, you ain't my runner up_

_No matter what you're always number one_

_My prized possession, one and only_

_Adore ya, girl I want ya_

_The one I can't live without _

_That's you, that's you_

_You're my special little lady the one _

_The one that drives me crazy_

_Of all the girl's I've ever known _

_It's you, it's you_

_My favorite, my favorite, my favorite _

_My favorite girl, my favorite girl_

_Give it to you_

_My favorite, my favorite, my favorite_

_My favorite girl, my favorite girl_

Misty… even though you constantly hit and berate me… you're still a great friend anyone can ask for. It's one of the reasons I'm really glad I met you. You know sometimes I wonder how you feel about me. Do you hate me for not keeping in touch? Do you feel the same way I do for me? Do you remember me?

_You take my breath away with everything you say_

_I just want to be with you my baby, my baby, ohhhh_

_Promise to play no games,_

_Treat you no other way than you deserve_

'_Cause you're the girl of my dreams_

_My prized possession, one and only_

_Adore ya, girl I want ya_

_The one I can't live without_

_That's you, that's you_

_You're my special little lady_

_The one that makes me crazy_

_Of all the girls I've ever known _

_It's you, it's you…_

Whenever I see you I instantly lose my breath and focus on what I was doing before you showed up. Maybe the next time I see you again I'll treat you a lot kinder and argue with you less, then again you are cute when you're mad. I would love it if you felt the same about me, but it's not likely. But no matter what I'll always be there for you whenever you need me and I'll always protect you because you're…

_My prized possession, one and only_

_Adore ya, girl I want ya (I want you)_

_The one I can't live without_

_That's you, that's you_

_You're my special little lady (You're my special little lady)_

_The one that makes me crazy (The one that makes me crazy)_

_Of all the girls I've ever known_

_It's you, it's you (my favorite girl)_

_My favorite, my favorite, my favorite _

_My favorite girl, (favorite girl) my favorite girl_

_Favorite girl_

_My favorite, my favorite, my favorite_

_My favorite girl, (favorite girl) my favorite girl_

_Favorite girl ohhhh ohhh ohhh_

Well I guess what I'm trying to say Misty is…that… no matter how far apart we are from each other, no matter what girls I meet on my journey, no matter what happens… I will still care about you the way I do and you will always be my favorite girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: T^T That was horrible! This is no good at all! I'm such a terrible author!<strong>

**June: So glad you finally accepted the truth.**

**Me: **_**Thanks June. I can always count on you to make me feel better.**_

**June: Your welcome, I'm just here to help. **

**Me: Go jump off a cliff!**

**June: Go jump off a bridge!**

**Me: Go jump off the Empire State building!**

**June: Go take a hike!**

**Me: Go jump in a lake!**

**June: I'm hungry, I feel like having a donut.**

**Me: Choke on it.**

**June: Ouch! Mean!**

**Me: Whatever, please tell me what you thought about this chapter in a review, a nice review.** **We don't own Pokémon or have anything to do with the franchise except for buying merchandise of it. **


	3. Complicated

**Turtle: Hey, readers do you know what time it is? It's time for another chapter!**

**June: Yeah!**

**Turtle: Someone's excided today!**

**June: Of course I would be! And you should be too! You're about to own Pokémon!**

**Turtle: That's right, I'm going to own Pokémon! Whoo-hoo! I know, you want to know how? Well, I'm in court right now fighting Satoshi Tajari over the right to own Pokémon and I'm winning. Right, now I'm waiting for my lawyer, Mr. Mime to call and give me the results.**

**(Phone rings)**

**June: OMD! It must be Mr. Mime, hurry up and answer it!**

**Turtle: I'm going okay! I'm excited, too. Hello, Mr. Mime? Yea, did you get the results? I won right? …WHAT! I LOST! WHAT DO YOU MEAN I LOST! HE BROUGHT IN HIS REAL LAWYER ALAKAZAM! GRRRR! GOODBYE!**

**June: You lost?**

**Turtle: DARN IT! I WAS SO CLOSE! VERY SNEAKY SATOSHI TAJARI! BRINGING A POWERFUL PSYCHIC-TYPE POKE'MON LIKE ALAKAZAM! EVEN MORE POWERFUL THAN MY MR. MIME! WHY THAT DIRTY, SNEAKY, NO-GOOD SON OF A-**

**June: Um Turtle? We're still on.**

**Turtle: (embarrassed) What! Uh, Well, Sorry for the Outbreak and the almost curse everybody. Well…This chapter's song is "Complicated" by Avril Lavigne. I don't own the song or Pokémon. GRRR!**

**June: Yeah, I better start this before he curses like a drunken sailor! Also whenever someone suggests a song for Turtle to write he will get around to it sometime and dedicate it to the person. So it's dedicated to DarkSummerAngle13 since she suggested it.**

**Turtle: SON OF A-**

* * *

><p>(This takes place in the future when Ash becomes a Pokémon Master. Ash=17<p>

Misty=17)

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen we have a winner! I present to you our newest Pokémon Master Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" I hear the announcer say as the crowd cheers in an uproar for your win. But none of them can feel as happy for you as I can.<p>

"We did it!"I hear you yell and hug all your Pokémon.

All your friends come up to congratulate you one by one telling you what a great job you have done and you're happy to see them. … But when you set your eyes to me, your smile grows small and you turn away from me. I can't help but wonder "What did I do?"

_Uh huh  
>Life's like this<br>Uh huh, uh huh  
>That's the way it is<br>'Cause life's like this  
>Uh huh, uh huh<br>That's the way it is_

_Chill out, what you yellin' for?  
>Lay back, it's all been done before<br>And if, you could only let it be  
>You will see<em>

At the award ceremonies you seem so nervous and a little scared. What has you so frightened that you stutter when you speak. And you look everywhere and everyone but me. Ever since I got here in Unova to see you battle, you've been so distant from me. Like as if my presence is unwanted.

_I like, you the way you are  
>When we're drivin' in your car<br>And you're, talkin' to me one on one  
>But you become<em>

Sure, you weren't all that distant to me we talked a few times. And I really liked it when we talked it made me feel like it was the old days when it was just you, me, and Brock traveling around. When we'd get so bored we talked to each other that's probably when we started to become friends.

But we fought as well, and whenever we fought instead of just shrugging it of when it was over like you used to you stay mad. It takes you a while before you can calm down. As if it wasn't hard enough for me to hide my feelings for you without our fights I feel closer everyday to revealing how I feel. That I well, I love you.

_Somebody else  
>'Round everyone else<br>Your watchin' your back  
>Like you can't relax<br>You tryin' to be cool  
>You look like a fool to me<br>Tell me_

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?_  
><em>I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else<em>  
><em>Gets me frustrated<em>  
><em>Life's like this you<em>  
><em>You fall and you crawl and you break<em>  
><em>And you take what you get, and you turn it into<em>  
><em>Honestly, you promised me<em>  
><em>I'm never gonna find you fake it<em>  
><em>No no no<em>

"I'd like to thank everyone that helped me through my journey to becoming a Pokémon Master. From my Pokémon for battling so hard to my family and friends I couldn't have done it without you guys!" Everyone's clapping at your speech. When did you become like this, was it when you were in Sinnoh. You were never so humble before, I kind of like it.

_You come over unannounced  
>Dressed up, like you're somethin' else<br>Where you are ain't where it's at you see  
>You're makin' me<em>

_Laugh out, when you strike a pose_  
><em>Take off, all your preppy clothes<em>  
><em>You know, you're not foolin' anyone<em>  
><em>When you become<em>

I never saw you in a suit before or with your hair combed. The suit I can handle but, why did you comb your hair. I've come to love your spiky hair over the time we spent together. There's still a few of them sticking out, but it's just not the same.

I see you're trying to act all sophisticated with a bunch of people about your win. It's kind funny, but why are you trying so hard to be someone you're not?

_Somebody else  
>'Round everyone else<br>Your watchin' your back  
>Like you can't relax<br>You tryin' to be cool  
>You look like a fool to me<br>Tell me_

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?_  
><em>I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else<em>  
><em>Gets me frustrated<em>  
><em>Life's like this you<em>  
><em>You fall and you crawl and you break<em>  
><em>And you take what you get, and you turn it into<em>  
><em>Honestly, you promised me<em>  
><em>I'm never gonna find you fake it<em>  
><em>No no no<em>  
><em>(No no no)<em>  
><em>No no<em>  
><em>(No no no)<em>  
><em>No no<em>  
><em>(No no no)<em>  
><em>No no<em>

Great, I see all your fan girls are here. Bunch of floozies. (Turtle: No offense, Ash's fan girls.) Wait, what? You look like you seem to be enjoying the attention you're getting from them. You never enjoyed that kind of attention before. Not when I was around. What, grr, now one of them is asking you out! That's it, now where did I put my mallet?

_Ooh, chill out, what you yellin' for?  
>Lay back, it's all been done before<br>And if you could only let it be  
>You will see<em>

"Misty whatcha do that for!" you yelling at me now.

"I thought you could use help getting some sense knocked into you!"

"What do you mean? I'm perfectly fine!"

"No you're not! You've become distant and you don't talk to me anymore! You enjoying the attention you're getting from those floozies! (Turtle: Again no offense.) You're humble and you've combed your hair! I like your hair spiky! And the worst part is you keep avoiding me and we fight instead of calming down your mad for hours! Basically you're not acting like yourself!"

"Why do you care so much? You hate me!" You shout and I can't take it anymore.

"I don't hate you, you idiot! I love you!" As the words come out of my mouth I instantly regret it as your face shows instant shock. Then I realize that I just revealed my secret not only to you but to everyone in the room.

"You-you what?"

"Nothing just forget!" I scream as I run out the room and to outside.

_Somebody else  
>'Round everyone else<br>Your watchin' your back  
>Like you can't relax<br>You tryin' to be cool  
>You look like a fool to me<br>Tell me_

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?_  
><em>I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else<em>  
><em>Gets me frustrated<em>  
><em>Life's like this, you<em>  
><em>You fall and you crawl and you break<em>  
><em>And you take what you get, and you turn it into<em>  
><em>Honestly, you promised me<em>  
><em>I'm never gonna find you fake it<em>  
><em>No no<em>

I'm sitting outside on a bench crying my eyes out. I knew this would happen soon but I was hoping it wouldn't be under those circumstances. I wish I could go back and prevent this from happening. It's too late now; it's always too late for me.

"Misty?" I hear you call my name from behind me.

"What!" I snap, I see you flinch a bit.

"Misty… did you really mean what you said?"

"Of course I did you really are an idiot!" You face-fault as soon as said that.

"Not that! I mean about you say-"

"I know what you meant. And I didn't finish." You're now silent.

"You really are an idiot for not knowing that I love you, ever since we were kids."

"Do you want to know the reason why I'm so different now?" I nod my head slightly.

"First let me start of saying I'm sorry for avoiding you and being different. I just been nervous to be around you but that's no excuse. I combed my hair for you because you used to say I should comb it, to tell the truth I'm not that crazy about combing my hair. I've been angry after our fights because I don't like fighting with you most of the time. I never really did like the attention from those other girls; I wanted your attention, because I love you, too. "

"You do?"

"Yeah, I've been different because I thought you hated me. I thought you might like me if I was a different, more mature person."

"Ash, I never want you to change, I love you just the way you are."

"I know now." We hug as the moon shines on us.

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
>(Yea yea)<br>I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
>Gets me frustrated<br>Life's like this you  
>You fall and you crawl and you break<br>And you take what you get, and you turn it into  
>Honestly, you promised me<br>I'm never gonna find you fake it  
>No no no<em>

"I'm glad you feel the same, Ash."

"I'm glad you feel the same, too."

"I just wish you would have said something earlier and not make things so difficult."

"Actually I was going to until you hit me, and we fought."

"You mean you made me embarrass myself in front of everyone and you didn't stop me!" I was fuming now.

"How was I supposed to know you were going to do that?"

"Ash, you're going to pay!" As I reach for my mallet, you run up to me and kiss me full on the lips and I've forgotten why I was going to hit you. I don't care anyway as long as your mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Turtle: Sorry this got here so late. I had to go to my brother's basketball game to today. They lost by the way horribly I might add. In the first half or whatever they had 0 and the other team had 20. The second they had 8 and the other team had 20. The Titanic sank slower than them. Also I was tired from being there and I fell asleep when we got home.<strong>

**June: Glad you're over the lost.**

**Turtle: Shut up June.**

**June: Whatever.**

**Turtle: Oh by the way after chp. 4. I'm no longer using the pattern anymore I just can't. I've never been known to stick to my plans. I need to be random with my stories.**

**June: So anyway review oh and one more thing we are going to start recommending stories to read. So this week we recommend you read the story "What We Have Lost." By Esperon Hearts. **

**Turtle: The story is under my favorite stories. It's such a very good story and is very well-written by the author. They did in such an artistic and unique way. I would reveal more but I want you to read it and find out for yourselves.**

**June: Okay, bye the next chap might be up tomorrow. Leave a good review for that story and this chapter. **


End file.
